AGANIST THE LAW
by Hidden-Tresure
Summary: M RATED FOR YAOI LATER AND CRIME. FULL SUMMARIES INSIDE. NOT THE AVERANGE FIC. JUST READ TO JUDGE. THE MAIN PARINGS WILL BE SASU/NARU, KAKA/IRU. THE TITLE SAY EVERYTHING. SEE YOU INSIDE!
1. LAW VS UCHIHA

**AGANIST THE LAW**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

SUMMARIES : THE UCHIHA FAMILY IS SUSPECTED TO BE ONE OF THE STRONGEST MAFIA FAMILY WITH CONNECTION IN ALL OVER THE WORLD. UMINO IRUKA WANNA SEE THEM IN JAIL AND HIS ADOPTED CHILD, THE NOW 21 NARUTO SPECIALIZED IN JOURNALIST, TOOK A GREAT PROOF TO FRAMING THE UCHIHA. BUT NOT EVERYTHING GOES AS PLANNED.

NOTE: M FOR LATER CHAP NOW ONLY T.

MY SYMBOLS:

*DIRECTS SPEECH*

'THINKING'

_EMPHASIS_

**CHAP.1 LAW VS UCHIHA**

*HEY DADDY! Are we gonna eat something decent to night?*

*Just call a pizza Naru*

*YOU PROMISED!*

*When I will close this case I'm gonna cook for u every day ok?*

*You are on this case since your all life! You overwork Iruka Umino!!.*

*Thank you for your concern Naruto Umino... Now please just call a pizza.*

*Yeah I'm going....*

**NARUTO POV**

'GRRRRR And that damn of a so-called-friend Kiba had the courage to say that have as father a prosecutor engaged in figthing crime all over the world was cool! IT SUCKS!'

'Damn... since he started his crusade against the Uchiha clan I'm also forced to have 2 damn bloody bodyguards! I mean... Neji is OK.... he maybe just stare at my body(ass) too much but... That Say give me the creeps... DAMN SINCE I HAVE THAT DAMN BODY GUARDS I CANT SPEND A MOMENT ALONE WITH SAKURA-CHAN! I mean... she is not my girlfriend... but for sure she is gonna be my wife! Better call that damn pizza or I'm gonna die... '

'Tomorrow is gonna be my dad great day... Tomorrow he is gonna show to the world how the Uchiha sucks and that they are only criminals..... GRRRR better go to sleep I'm hungry no more.'

**THE DAY AFTER**

*NARUUUUUU! Are u coming???*

*Just hang on a second Ruka I'm almost ready!*

*You know the judge is not gonna wait....*

*OK OK let's go...*

**SOMETIME LATER IN THE MORNING, AT THE TRIBUNAL ENTRANCE. NARUTO POV**

'Damn this people are scaring... even more then Sai... OH MY GOD! That one over there with _assassin maniac _piratically writen on his forehead must be Itachi Uchiha...'

*You know Naruto the rumors says that he killed his parents and now he is in charge of the clan with his little brother.*

*WHAAAAAT! Damn Say don't talk all of sudden! You gave me an heart attack! And how you know that I was staring to him?*

*Is quite obvious and the little brother is coming in ours direction*

'NO WAY NO WAY THEY ARE CRIMINALS! BAD IDEAS FOLLOW DAD HERE! I JUST HAVE TO ESCAPE AND....'

*Hello blond.*

'Too late.'

*Ah mmmm.. Hi?*

*A son of a prosecutor can say nothing better?*

*I-I... mean... You know....*

*Hn*

'What??? he just gave me a smirk and turned away.... And...'

*HOW DAMN HE KNOW WHO I AM!*

*They are the Uchiha for a reason.. and by the way because of your step-father u are preatty known*

*Don't call Iruka step-father again or u will be fired Neji*

*Next time you your gust to that bastard not to me*

'What have i done bad in my life to have 2 bodyguards like this 2??? And why I think I've heard Say murmur: you will need it??? Now better go inside to watch my daddy show!'

**SOMETIME LATER DURING THE PROCESS AGAINST THE UCHIHA, IN THE TRIBUNAL. NARUTO POV**

*Me, Itachi Uchiha, as representative of the Uchiha family hope that, since thare no proof that my family is relate to anything illegal, the Judge will cut short this ridicolous act perfomed by this so-called-persecutor Iruka Umino.*

*No may! Please judge Orocimaru let me show this video and we will see if I have _no proof_*

'HA that bastard at the word video almost dropped his mouth open! Yeah see the video where u and your little brother hit to death Sasori because he was a traitor...'

**SOMETIME LATER DURING THE PROCESS AGAINST THE UCHIHA AFTER THE VIDEO, IN THE TRIBUNAL. NARUTO POV**

*Thi judge declare that there are not sufficientes proof to open a case against the Uchiha because there is not a good view of the faces in the video so.. this could be a fake and pleas Umino, do a favor to the law... stop wasting public money on not real crime.*

'WHAAAAAAT THAT DAMN CORRUPT BASTARD OF A SNAKE! AND NOW WHAT IS WHISPERING THAT ITACHI-ASSASSIN TO MY FATHER??'

'I can feel the eyes of the little Uchiha on me... Sasuke is smirking... leaving this room as a free man... my father is rushing to me.. Taking me home... I don't know why... but i Feel so numb.. so tired.... Damn i need a god restaurant and my Sakura-chan she know how to cheer me up'

IN THE EVENING, AT THE UMINO HOUSE.

*Naruto listen to me! this is very important please! just for few days stay home!*

*NO IRUKA! I don't care Sakura called me and tomorrow i'm going on a date with here!*

'Oh God he look so defeated... I hug him and whisper in his ear'

*Don't worry I'm gonna have Sai and Neji I'm gonna be ok*

*I just love you Naru and I'm so scared of loosing you Itachi said that his little brother was gonna give a visit to you... just pay attention*

*I will... Now just let's go to sleep*

'I'm not stupid. I'm scared but... I'm not gonna show it. My father need me next to him and.. I'm not let some bastards rule my life. Tomorrow we will see what will happen'


	2. JUST AN ADVICE

**Against the Law**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Beta-ed by MikaUchiha**

**WARNING: Character Death! (You've been warned!)**

**"DIRECTS SPEECH"**

**'THINKING'**

**Chapter 2 Just an Advice**

**Early the next morning...**

"UGH! Who could that be at this hour?"

Naruto shot up out of bed at the sound of some tapping.

'_Damn I'm so sleepy...let's open the door...'_

He got up and opened his bedroom door only to realize no one was there and lock it again.

_'Hm? That's strange. No one is at my bedroom door. Well...since I'm up, I mine as well open the window'_

"AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS A RAVEN DOING AT MY WINDOW!"

"Are you OK Naruto! Open the door!""I'm fine Neji. I'm just changing my clothes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Yeah. Leave me alone."

'Damn. the last thing I need is a bodyguard scare my Iruka to death because of a stupid raven. What? The raven has something on his leg. A piece of paper? Let's see what it says.'

When I open the window, that damn bird flies onto my bed.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm not sure, but you look a lot like this one boy that used to be my friend when I was younger, only his surname wasn't Umino. Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you, well not yet, but don't worry. I'm sure you're going to lke what I have in mind for you. Come to the lake in the park at 11:30. Don't be late. I'm not a very patient person._

_Yours truly,_

_Uchiha Sasuke :)_

'What! A smiley face and a date in the same piece of paper by that psycho? I'll go to the lake when hell freezes over! That damn raven ran away soon as I took the note. Well since I'm up let's get ready to my date with Sakura.'

Later on that day...

"Dad, I'm going!"

"Take Neji and Sai with you, dear!"

"I know! I know! Don't worry!"

_'As I could get rid of them...'_

10:30 near the fountain on the square...

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN! I'M HERE!"

"Hey Naruto. I have to ask you something in private. Can we go to the lake," Sakura eyed the bodyguards warily, "Without your bodyguards?"

"Ah...erm...the lake? Why don't we go to the...you know...that bar over there?"

"To the _Lolita Bar_? I thought you hated that gay bar?"

"Uh...well..._anywher_e but the lake...eh...hehe!"

Sakura eyed him questionably, but didn't say anything.

"OK. OK. We'll go to my house. We'll have some privacy there!"

"Your house is half an hour away from here!"

"So let's keep moving!"

_'OMG! Sakura is taking me to her house! OK, Naruto. Just stay calm.'_

**11:31 Near the lake at the park...SASUKE's POV**

_'Hn. That dobe isn't coming. I better teach him a lesson. Where's my mobile phone? I'm gonna call...yes...this will be just great. Maybe a bit too much, but I want nothing but perfection.'_

"Hi! This is area 51. What can I do for you?"

"Stop it already, Wolf! We have to talk business!"

"We? Since when did you ever do anything for me, little psycho?"

"You were right. I think he is that Naruto...my dobe..."

"I'm always right, but please go on."

"I gave him a date today and-"

"He isn't coming?"

"DAMN YOU! LET ME TALK! But no, he isn't coming and..."

"You want me to teach him a lesson?"

"Hn."

"You know I do this only because I'm your godfather?"

"Hn...and maybe in memory of my dead family?"

"Something like that..."

"Wolf, just do your worst."

"My worst is really bad, Sasuke"

"Just do it."

**SOMEWHERE...(WOLF)'s POV**

_'Tsk, tsk, tsk. I can't even read my Icha Icha in peace on Saturday. OK let's call...EMOTIONLESS BASTARD UKE.'_

"Yes?"

"It's me."

"You know I can read who is calling me?"

"The little boss is quite angry"

"Where is blondie? Give me all the details."

11:45 on the road to Sakura's house...NARUTO POV

"Come on, Sakura-chan! What do you wanna ask me!"

"I'm not -chan to you! You just need to do me a favor!"

"This is NOT A DATE?"

"WHAT ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? ME ON A DATE WITH YOU? NEVER!"

"Oh...OK." Naruto sighed.

"Naruto, why don't we get a drink?"

OOOOUUCH! Sai stop scaring me! But yes... I think I need something very alcoholic...

11:52 in the Full Moon Bar...SAI POV

"Neji, try this drink."

"If this drink is so good, drink it yourself"

"It's a special drink, the legend says..."

"There is no such thing as a legendary drink, Sai"

"Stop staring."

Neji grew even more annoyed.

"If I drink it, will you leave me alone?"

_'For a long time idiot...just nod for him.'_

"S-Sai...my head...I-I... "

"Just lay down on the sofa, Neji...bye"

**11:56 OUT-SIDE THE FULL MOON. NARUTO POV**

"Hey, Sai. Uh...where's Neji?"

"He found a friend. He's coming in few minutes. Let's wait for him there"

"Uh, Sai? This is a dark alley..."

"Sai? Where are you?"

"N-Naruto I'm a bit scared..."

WOLF POV

"Just scared, little girl?"

_'Yeah my magnum behind her head should do the work.'_

Sakura gulped.

"Don't move girl. You either, Naruto"

"W-Who are you?"

"Kakashi Hatake...and...I think you know why I'm here.*

"P-Please spare me..."

"You want me so leave her alone"

"How brave of you, but unfortunately I have to teach you a lesson. A lesson that will leave you alive Naruto, but once I take out my gun I have to kill someone or I get a bit stressed."

'Damn this stupid girl is crying like a fountain. Don't worry just some more time and you will have nothing to worry about.'

"Take me and leave her...PLEASE!" Naruto begged.

"My boy...you're not paying attention to what I say. This is just some advice next time it's gonna be someone else much more dear to your heart, got it?"

**NARUTO POV**

_'I can't move...I can't talk...Gods...please no...this...this isn't happening...not to me...not to my dear Sakura...'_

BANG

'Why is everything so...so red? I...I can't take this...please forgive me Sakura'

**NEJI POV**

"Ugh...mn...my head...N-Naruto? NARUTO!"

_'Fuck that damn Sai. If something has happened to Naruto, I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands.'_

I run as fast as I can. Once I'm out of the bar I search for any sign of Naruto...nothing...til...til...am I smelling something? That smell. Damn, it's near. It's blood. The smell of death.

I take out my gun and turn into a dark alley. To late. Lit seems as if Sakura has been executed. Her brain is splattered all over the alleyway. If I didn't know that Naruto was with her...I wouldn't have recognised her. Fortunately Naruto is still breathing. He is alive but events like these kill you inside. I'm gonna call 911.

Sai is nowhere to be seen. That bastard. I promise...I'm gonna kill that traitor.. even if it's the last thing I do...

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING

**LATER IN THE MORNING IN A PRIVATE HOSPITAL.**

Naruto laid defenseless in a hospital bed. Iruka,who was beside him holding firmly his hand, could tell that his son was having a troubled sleep because the blonde was moving sporadically in the bed even almost falling on the ground a couple of times. All of sudden Naruto stopped moving and tried to stand up from the bed and open his eyes but had little success.

As a good father Umino rushed to help his son, pushign him gently to sit on the bed and caressing his messy blond hair.

Little by little all the memories of the other day forced their way into his still dizzy mind..The message... lake... Sakura... again the lake... Sai... then Kakashi... and... and... Sakura! Oh Gods Sakura! The love of his life! Executed by the bastard in front of his eyes mercilessly. Then stars started falling down from the sky; Naruto's eyes turned red and rivers of tears, the mark of his sadness, burned their way down his cheeks.

Iruka pulled Naruto into his arms as he tried to reassure him everything was alright.

"N-Naruto... Don't worry is everything OK...Naruto..." Iruka tried to calm his scared fox but this time things were even worse then the night he got his cheek-scars. The crying boy looked inconsolable.

"I-Iruka...h-he...h-he... Sakura..." Naruto choked out.

"Don't worry we're gonna get him."

"NO! P-Please no. H-He is...gonna... gonna...k-kill you... Please no more." he pleaded in between sobs

"Naruto who is he?"

"I-I don't wanna see h-him..." the blond cried as he pressed his face harder into Iruka's chest.

"Naruto look me in the eyes. YOU ARE NOT GONNA SEE HIM AGAIN. Just tell me who he is." Iruka demanded as he pulled Naruto to face him.

"K-Kakashi. I-I forgot the surname..."

Iruka paled. This was a nightmare. This couldn't be true! The Uchiha's were psychopaths!

"Kakashi Hatake?"

"M-Maybe."

His eyes widened.

"Holy shit."

Naruto could see his father trembling both from fear and anger. He never heard him swear. Things were really that bad? Lost in his own mind the boy on the bed didn't even notice the nurse adding some sedative in his I.V.. After a while the young boy found himself in a dreamless sleep.

**LATER IN THE EVENING OUTSIDE THE PRIVATE HOSPITAL.**

Iruka was still sitting on a bench in the hospital's garden. The chief of the hospital, Tsunade, had practically thrown him out of his sons's room threatening with :sedation if he didn't comply with her rather forceful request.. Even if she was a little scary the woman looked like she could be trusted. Umino was gonna learn that in his life he was wrong on many things. While he made his way towards his home a shadow followed him unnoticed.

**IN THE MEAN WHILE IN NARUTO HOSPITAL ROOM. SASUKE POV**

Sasuke looked over at Naruto's form, cuddled up on the pillows, he was sleeping soundly and looked so innocent yet sexy at the same time. Onyx orbs raked over the form, taking in the mess of blonde hair that sprawled out in disarray across the white pillow. The blank color seemed to highlight the bright hair on it, framing it so that it held your attention. One strand had separated from the others and somehow come to rest against luscious, pouty lips. Lips that he wanted.

'When I was nine and he was five, I was convinced that Naruto was a girl. I mean with that messy hair, bright blond hair, and all his curves, who could blame me? Well...he's so feminine even now, but for Kami''s-sake! He is so hot while sleeping.' Sasuke thought to himself, his tongue coming out to wet his lips unconsciously.(_Note: for this line thank veronicaleandra_)

A smirk made it's way onto his face "You should thank my self control my soon-to-be Naru-chan that I'm not raping you." However the youngest of the Uchiha lowered himself to have a better view of his prey. Little by little all the distance between their faces disappeared, lips almost touching. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he just hoped that he wasn't gonna regret what he was about to do.

A hand made its way into his sleeping beauty's hair while the other grabbed ahold of the blonde's chin."Open your mouth for me baby" He whispered right above those soft lips, before letting his tongue travel all over his soon-to-be-lover's lips, tasting him. Growing more excite by the slight hint of Naruto's flavor on those lips he slid the wet organ in that sinfully hot cave trying to taste every inch of it. Unfortunately the not-kissing-back from the sleeping boy was kind of a turn-off but his erection didn't agree with him. "Fuck! You taste so good and...ramen? Is even that possible? Mmm... Your flavor is intoxicating. I think I'm getting addicted."

'I'm so hard now. Better free my big best friend...' he thought to himself.

Sasuke hastily moved his hand from the blonde's chin, reaching down and undoing his trousers, freeing his erection and taking it in hand. He was already hard as a rock from just a kiss. The older boy was sure that when he would put his hands on that tanned ass he could go all night. As all the dirty things he could do to Naruto passed in front of his eyes he started pumping faster and faster till too soon he felt the familiar sensation of something burning inside his lower stomach. White cream shot out of his erection all over his hand. "Mmmnn! Ah! Naru, see what are you forced me to do? I'm gonna have my sweet revenge for this."

With one last deep kiss he dismissed himself from the blond presence. He went out from the building unnoticed by many but those who did spot him were smart enough to fake ignorance. A limousine was waiting outside the hospital for him. The smile on his face wasn't gonna fade away anytime soon so when he entered in the car a smirk formed on his older brother's face.

"Something good happen?" Itachi asked to his little brother.

The question remained unanswered but anyone could have the answer just by looking at Sasuke's face.

* * *

**ME: Psssst! 'kashi!**

**Kakashi: Can't I read in peace even after the end of the chap?**

**ME: I have a mission for you.**

**Kakashi: Who do you think you are Sasuke? AND YOU WRITE SHIT!**

**ME: DAMN! Just shoot at who read and don't review!**

**Kakashi: Oh...my pleasure...I was just getting stressed!**

**Beta: _veronicaleandra. _She made me see my lack of description so if this chap sound better from the others thank her.**

**Note:** From now on the plot is gonna change. There are gonna be much more badass but don't worry no tragedy at all.


End file.
